A beautiful day
by sariish1
Summary: Lilly, Selena & Scotty planning a day at the beach..


Lilly have a **adopt** daughter in this fanfic.. and sorry for my english in this fanfic.. eh it´s old fanfic. I writed it last year.. so.. I hope you like this.

I don´t own nothing!

___________________

Lilly sat on the bed. Selena arrived.

"I can not sleep," said Selena

"Okay, why can not you sleep?"

"I thought of you and Scotty, do you remember the picture with the motorcycle?"

"Yes, I remember. Should we look at the pictures?"

"Yes, it would be fun"

Selena and Lilly looked at the pictures.

"Yes, I remember. Should we look at the pictures?"

"Yes, it would be fun"

Selena and Lilly looked at the pictures.

"You always smile at the pictures of Scotty," said Selena

"Yes, because I am happy when"

"I think someone is in love"

"I am not at all"

"Yes, you are"

Selena kitt was Lilly. They laughed

"Admit Lil '

"Okay, I'm in love"

"The who?"

"Scotty"

* * *

"Call to Scotty," said Selena

"Okay"

Lilly called Scotty

"Hello," said Lilly

"Hello"

"What are you doing?"

"Watch TV, you?"

"Look at pictures of Selena because she could not sleep"

"Well, what fun! What pictures?"

"From a motorcycle tour, do you remember it?"

"Yes, it was funny, you fell in the mud, it was fun."

"It was not funny"

"Yes, you. It would be fun if we did it again"

"Why not do it tomorrow? We are still free"

"Sure, how about 10 am tomorrow?"

"That's fine, go"Sure, how about 10 am tomorrow?"

"That's fine, good night Scotty"

"Good night Scotty"

* * *

"What did he say?" said Selena

"We will on a motorcycle tour in the morning at 10 am tomorrow, you can also come with"

"Certainly it would be fun"

"It is time to sleep now, good night S"

"Good night L, and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"You should tell him what you feel for him"

"Okay, I'll try"

* * *

"Lil, you are not ready soon, you need not be so nice"

"Okay, here I come"

"Lil, have not ponytail"

"Why?"

"For you look better in loose hair"

Lilly removed horse tail

"Better"

Scotty knocked on the door. Selena opened

"Hey S"

"Hey, Scotty, come in"

Lilly was in the bathroom again

"Where is Lil?" said Scotty

"In the bathroom as usual"

"Why?"

"For she had to tidy up as usual"

Scotty and Selena laughed. Lilly came from the bathroom.

"What are you laughing at?"

"To that you must tidy up," said Scotty

"Oh, so it is the fun"

Lilly kissed Scotty's cheek. Scotty blushed

"Ready Lillian?" said Scotty

"Lilly, of course, hate that name"

"Yes, I hate that name"

Everyone laughed

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" said Scotty

"Yes," said Lilly & Selena

Scotty drove to Philly's finest beach

The beach was a paradise.

"It is so beautiful place," said Lilly

Selena whispered to Lilly: "Yes, that kiss Scotty" Selena laughed.

"What laughed at Selena?" said Scotty

"None"

Selena sat in the beach. Lilly & Scotty did fire. Lil happened to encounter his hand on his hand.

"Sorry," said Lilly

"It does not matter" Lilly blushed

"Hey, make dinner now"

Lilly, Scotty & Selena access.

"This was good. Do you have your swimsuits?" said Selena

"Uh, yes," said Lilly

"Yes, I have," said Scotty

* * *

They changed into their swimsuits

"Lil?" said Scotty  
Lil turned on

"You look sexy in bikini" said Scotty

Lilly blushed

"Thanks, you look not so bad either out," said Lilly.  
Selena heard everything. She thought, is a chance that she can make them kiss each other.

"Are you coming or what?" said Selena

"Yes, we will," said Lilly

Lilly & Scotty ran to the water, but Lilly fell on the way there.

"Are you okay?" said Scotty

"Yes," said Lilly with sand in your mouth

Lilly & Scotty ran towards the water again but this time fell both. Scotty went on Lilly.

Selena thought this was funny. She laughed.

"How many times do you fall before you come here?" said Selena

* * *

Scotty got up and offered a hand to Lilly.

"Thanks," said Lilly

This time, the ruling hand in hand.

Selena would make Lilly jumped up in Scotty's lap. So they did not see when Selena first appeared in the water. Selena was on Lilly's feet. Lilly jumped up on Scotty's lap.

"Lil, what are you afraid of?" said Scotty

"It was something that concerned me, sorry Scotty," said Lilly

"It's okay"

Scotty dropped down Lilly. Lilly kissed the corner of Scotty's kissed Lilly. Lilly kissed him back.

* * *

Selena saw everything.

"Yes, finally!" said Selena

Lilly was scared

"What finally?" said Scotty 

"That I did so that Lilly jumped up in your arms"

Lilly laughed

"But I liked it," said Scotty

"Me too"

"Thanks to me," said Selena

Selena began to run. Lilly and Scotty ran after Selena, putty was her. Selena laughed.

"Can I see you kissing again?" said Selena

"Sure," said Scotty. Lilly nodded. Lilly & Scotty meeting each other. Scotty took his hands around Lilly's waist and took her closer and kissed her.

* * *

"It is getting late, time to retire home," said Scotty

They switched on their ordinary clothes

"Scotty & Lilly, I can take photo of us?"

"Sure"

Selena took the photo of them all three. Lilly & Scotty kissed each other in front of the camera

"Are you going to kiss each other on all the photos I take?" said Selena

______________

After a few days:

Lilly & Selena came to Lilly's job.

"Hello," said Selena

"Hello," said everyone in the Cold-case team

Selena for directly to Lilly's desk and saw the photo of her, Lilly & Scotty.

"Oh, so you take the photo to the job?"

"Scotty is also" said Lilly

"Nothing notice them?" said Selena

"No"

"Kat, Nick, John, Will" screamed Selena

"Yes, what is it now? Said Nick

"Look what I did,I took it for a few days ago." said Selena, and showed the photo.

It was the picture of Scotty, Lilly & Selena.  
The rest of the gang was shocked.

"When you have kissed each other?" said Kat surprised  
Selena explained everything. To and when Lilly & Scotty fell and Selena dived under water and was Lilly's feet. Everyone laughed.

Scotty arrived. Did Selena & Lilly laughed with the gang.

"So what are you laughing at?"

"When you turn a motorcycle, what happened there," said Kat

"That was how I got Lilly," said Scotty proud

Lilly kissed Scotty.

"Are you going to kiss each other all the time, now the past?"

I can take photo of the entire cold case team?

"Sure," said Kat  
Selena took the photo at all. Lilly & Scotty kissed each other and Kat & Vera each was on all photos.

* * *

On the way home:

"Scotty, do you want to be the adoptive father of Selena?"

"Sure, I'll do anything for you Lil '

"Yes, finally someone who does not dump Lilly to lose the small," said Selena proud

Lilly, Selena & Scotty went hand in hand, the home of Selena & Lilly

__________________


End file.
